jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Premia
Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! __TOC__ Rücktritt als Admin Liebe JP-Community, leider habe ich heute eine schlechte Nachricht. Mein Studium und mein Privatleben spannen mich zu sehr ein, sodass ich als Administrator der Jedipedia leider zurücktreten muss. Damit wir auf eigenem Server bleiben können, werde ich weiterhin Upgrades durchführen. Bei dringenden Fällen wie etwa Serverausfällen könnt ihr mich per E-Mail erreichen: premia@jedipedia.de. Da schaue ich täglich rein. Es war eine schöne Zeit hier bei der Jedipedia als Admin. Möge die Macht mit euch sein...immer. Premia 19:19, 10. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Das ist eine sehr traurige Nachricht. Ich wünsche dir für dein Studium und dein restliches Leben noch viel Glück.--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|''DCF]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 19:22, 10. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Schade das du gehen musst Premia aber das "richtige Leben" geht nunmal vor und daher wünsche auch ich dir alles Gute für dein Studium und dein restliches Leben und möchte mich nochmal für deinen Einsatz in der Jedipedia bedanken. Gruß Boba Fett123 19:26, 10. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich schließe mich an: Eine traurige Nachricht, aber RL geht in jedem Falle vor^^ Viel Erfolg beim Studium und Privatleben und ganz verschwinden tust du ja schließlich auch nicht :) --'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 20:57, 10. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ist eine sehr traurige Nachricht aber viel Glück bei den Studium und das du Jedipedia überhaupt errstellt hast..--Mar Tuuk 21:05, 10. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::::Das ist wirklich sehr schade :-( aber "richtige Leben" ist halt wichter als Jedipedia und auch von mir viel Glück bei dem Studium --[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 21:09, 10. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Das ist allerdings sehr bedauerlich, da schaue ich mal wieder hier rein und sehe das der alte Premio einen Rücktritt machen muss. Aber dein studium und privates geht natürlich vor. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück mein alter Freund und denk dran immer schön eis essen? Bild:bubble.gif Gruß Jango 19:55, 14. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Hi Premia! Habe deine Meldung erst jetzt bemerkt und bin erst mal sprachlos... So kurz vor dem 5. Jahrestag und dem 20.000sten Artikel kommt dieser Hammer. Kommt mir wie gestern vor, als wir 2008 zusammen auf der Jedi-Con waren. Hm, wirklich schade. Aber man muss es natürlich respektieren, denn das echte Leben ist einfach wichtiger. Deine Entscheidung ist absolut verständlich. Alles Gute und möge die Macht auch mit dir sein, Premia. Viele Grüße,--Anakin Skywalker 20:57, 14. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Ich schließe mich meinen Vorrednern an. Auch stimme ich Anakin in dem Sinne zu, dass es sehr schade ist kurz vom 5 jährigen und 20.000 Artikel diese Nachricht zu bekommen. Ich bedanke mich bei dir, dafür, dass du dieses Wiki erschaffen hast, geprägt hast, und dass es auch durch deine Arbeit so groß wurde. Schon wieder verlieren wir einen wichtigen Admin. Viel Glück im Privatleben und im Studium. '''KitDiskussion 21:03, 14. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Ich habe diese traurige Botschaft sofort registriert als du sie publik gemacht hast, ich schreibe dir aber erst jetzt, da ich die ganze Zeit nicht die richtigen Worte gefunden habe, um dir das Gefühl auszudrücken, das bei mir herrscht(e), als ich deine Rücktrittserklärung gelesen habe. Natürlich habe ich dir schon damals innerlich alles erdenklich Gute für die Zukunft gewünscht und das möchte ich dir jetzt auch mitteilen. Des Weiteren möchte ich mich bei dir bedanken und dabei besonders auf das hinweisen, was Kit über mir erwähnte. Du hast (zusammen mit Vector) die JP erschaffen und aufgezogen, hast nicht den Mut verloren, als andere aus den mannifaltigsten Gründen gegangen sind, hast dich aber immer dezent im Hintergrund gehalen und warst dir nie zu schade, einem mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen, selbst einem blutigen Neuling nicht. Um es mit Anakins Worten zu sagen: Kommt mir wie gestern vor, als ich dir eine E-Mail geschrieben habe, weil ich nicht verstanden hatte wie man gute Artikel schreibt (Vorlagen etc.) . Du hast mir nach einer kurzen Weile geantwortet und ich weiß noch, dass ich sehr glücklich war eine so herzliche und hilfreiche Antowrt bekommen zu haben. Also danke noch einmal, dass du geschätzten 9-45 Jährigen Männern, Frauen, Kindern, Jedi, Sith und Kopfgeldjägern die JP geschenkt hast. Mit den aller besten Grüßen, dein Darth Hate 09:40, 15. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Hey Leute, vielen Dank für die netten Worte, die ihr für mich gefunden habt. Dein Beitrag hat mich berührt, Darth Hate. Ich danke euch allen vielmals. Jedipedia forever! Premia 14:20, 22. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Wir müssen reden! Komm mal in den Chat oder in ICQ on. Wichtig! Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 16:05, 14. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Echo, noch jemand da? Könntest du dich mal gefälligst wieder regen, mitlerweile haben sich in der Jedipedia einige Bugs wieder angesammelt die nur du beheben kannt, um die man sich kümmern sollte. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 15:29, 16. Feb. 2011 (CET) QuickTime-Datei Hey Premia, mir fiel gerade auf, dass du eine QuickTime-Datei hochgeladen hast. Findet bald Videos doch hier Verwendung? Das ganze war ja immer wegen diversen Copyright-Problemem etwas vertrackt. Deshalb war ich auch etwas verwundert über das für die Jedipedia komplett neue Dateiformat. Viele Grüße, GAR ✉ 02:49, 9. Mär. 2011 (CET) :Hi, ist nur ein Test. Nichts weiter dabei denken, bitte. Gruß, Premia 03:25, 9. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::Achso, na denn. Viele Grüße und einen guten Morgen noch, GAR ✉ 03:49, 9. Mär. 2011 (CET) :::Sag dann Bescheid wenn du deine Versuchskaninchen-Datei nicht mehr brauchst. Ich hab die jetzt erstmal als Testobjekt markiert. Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 11:25, 9. Mär. 2011 (CET) Reaktivierung als Admin Hallo Leute, ich bin als Admin wieder aktiv. Bei Fragen könnt ihr euch gerne wieder an mich wenden. Ich helfe gerne weiter wo ich kann! Viele Grüße Premia 18:35, 1. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Hallo Premia, ich würde mich freuen wenn du kurz im Chat worbeischaust. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 18:38, 1. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::Hallo Mar Tuuk, zu erreichen bin ich hier auf meiner Diskussionsseite oder per E-Mail an premia@jedipedia.de. Für den Chat fehlt mir leider die Zeit. Ich hoffe auf dein Verständnis. Viele Grüße, Premia 18:40, 1. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Ich weiß jetzt garnicht... ... ob ich lachen oder weinen soll, weil das schon wider sooo kindisch ist, dass es eigentlich mir ein müdes Schmuntzeln entlocken könnte. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 10:47, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Ach, eigentlich sollten wir ihm dafür dankbar sein. Spätestens jetzt dürften die Leute wissen woran sie sind. Gruß, Kyle 10:51, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::Komisch ist es, aber nicht zum Lachen... Anscheinend sollen die Autoren nicht selbst entscheiden dürfen, ob sie bei wikia, jedipedia.net oder beiden arbeiten wollen. Es lebe die Freiheit! ''Rorret Disku 11:07, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :::À propos sachlich diskutieren: Wir versuchen schon seit Wochen und Monaten, sachlich mit dir zu diskutieren. Aber dann kommst du mit diesem Paukenschlag, ohne vorher die anderen Admins – geschweige denn die „normalsterblichen“ Benutzer – zu informieren und deren Meinung zu erfragen. Da kannst du nicht wirklich erwarten, dass alle noch schön sachlich bleiben... – Andro Disku 11:28, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Chat Hi Premia, ich weiß, dass du sehr beschäftigt bist, und auch nie im Chat bist, aber könntest du bitte kurz mal reinkommen, ich würde gerne in einem Query mit dir reden, ist wirklich wichtig, also bitte ich die inständig, mal kurz vorbeizuschauen (um die alten Zeiten willen). Gruß und schöne Pfingsten, Darth Hate 11:12, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Premia, bitte, ich bitte dich inständig kurz mit mir im Chat zu reden. Ehlich, ich will dir nichts Böses, nur mal kurz reden.Darth Hate 11:22, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Wäre nett wenn du noch kurz meine Seite entsperren würdest. - Kyle 13:17, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Erledigt. Premia 13:19, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Bzgl. Wikia-Umzug In deiner heutigen Meldung hast du ja geschrieben, dass man dich wg. dem Thema kontaktieren könne. Dass du erst kürzlich deinen Posten als Admin aufgegeben hast und nun heute praktisch im Alleingang mit Wikia entschieden hast, diesen Umzug zu vollziehen, ist mit der bisher praktizierten Vorgehensweise überhaupt nicht vereinbar. Vor allem weil, die aktuellen Admins von jemand anderem, der – bei allem Respekt für die Gründung dieser Plattform – eigentlich ein ganz normaler Benutzer sein sollte. Solche wichtigen Entscheidungen sollte man nicht einfach so durchsetzen, vor allem wenn die große Mehrheit des Admin-Teams dagegen ist. Und die Admins sind nicht irgendwelche daher gelaufenen Leute, sondern sie haben sich hier engagiert, haben Ahnung und haben in der Vergangenheit bewiesen, dass man mit ihnen sachlich und konstruktiv Dinge besprechen und erarbeiten kann – und zwar gemeinsam. Dieser Alleingang enttäuscht mich sehr. Ich werde mit meinen Artikel und meinen Beiträgen für Jedipedia, die ich in meiner Freizeit verfasse, kein „professionell aufgestelltes Team aus mehr als 20 Ops- und Engineering-Personen“ zu finanzieren helfen. Da wird praktisch mit meinen „Spenden“ Geld verdient. Das werde ich nicht unterstützen. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 13:33, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Nachtrag: Eben erst hab ich gemerkt, dass du dich vor zwei Wochen selbst wieder als Admin reaktiviert hast. Weiß nicht... die ganze Geschichte hat schon einen ganz bösen Beigeschmack...--Anakin Skywalker 13:37, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) *Schon irgendwie, oder? Admiral Pellaeon Disku May the Force be with you! 16:14, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Mal ehrlich… Was hast du davon, von anderen erbrachte Leistungen dem Erdboden gleich zu machen, sprich zu löschen? Das hat so viel Zeit und Arbeit gekostet. Du machst es zu Nichte. Das ist absolut nicht das Verhalten, was ein Admin an den Tag legen sollte. Und wenn du mich jetzt sperrst und das hier löschst, dann ist das nur noch erbärmlich. GAR ✓ 23:44, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Dein Schiff sinkt während du die Flagge wechselst. GAR ✓ 23:46, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::Hallo GAR, derzeit führen wir kein Chat, weshalb die Seiten im Moment nicht gebraucht werden. Wenn wir wieder ein Chat haben sollten, werde ich die Seiten selbstverständlich wiederherstellen. Premia 23:49, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :::Wer ist wir? Also ich halte mich gerade sehr wohl in einem Chat mit 13 Nutzern auf. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 23:50, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::::Dito. GAR ✓ 23:55, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :::::Und die 21 anwesenden Jedipedianer heute Mittag dürften Rekord oder zumindest nahe dran gewesen sein. Es gibt einen Chat, auch wenn neue Nutzer anscheinend nichts davon erfahren sollen. Rorret Disku 00:16, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Ich finde es ehrlich traurig, dass du soweit gehst und den Chat löscht. Ich hätte das nicht von dir erwartet, dass du uns die Möglichkeit nimmst, miteinander zu reden. Du nimmst uns die Versammlungsfreiheit, was den Vorwurf einiger Benutzer verstärkt, dass du diktatorisch hier versuchst zu "regieren" und uns andere Benutzer unterdrückst. Ich finde es traurig, dass das Projekt Jedipedia so auseinader geht, da wir alle eigentlich das gleiche Ziel haben, und zwar Wissen über das Star Wars-Universum zusammenzutragen. Star Wars sollte uns eigentlich gezeigt haben, dass eine Diktatur, wie du sie immoment führst, nicht Menschengerecht ist. Wie ich schon am Anfang gesagt habe, hätte ich dir diesen Schritt nicht zugetraut und ich finde es traurig, dass dieses Projekt deswegen scheitert. Für mich gilt das gleiche, wie Jonas oben geschrieben hat: Wenn du mich sperrst, ist das jämmerlich und unterstützt eigentlich nur meine These, dass du die Meinungsfreiheit einschränkst. KitDiskussion 11:59, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Ich möchte erklären, warum ich die Verlinkungen zur Facebook- und Twitter-Seite sowie zum Chat entfernt habe. Sowohl die Facebook- und Twitter-Seite, als auch der Chat werden von Ben Kenobi kontrolliert. Ben Kenobi ist der Kopf der Initiative, die die Jedipedia spalten will. Diese Spaltung unterstütze ich nicht, weil sie der Jedipedia schadet. Die Benutzer, die in den Chat wollen, haben die Zugangsdaten und es steht jedem frei zu ihn zu nutzen. Premia 12:11, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::Wir sind Teil der Initiative unter deinem ehemaligen Team. Wir retten die Jedipedia, während du sie an Außenstehende abgibst. Und das hier war mein letzter Edit in dieser Jedipedia. Viel Spaß ohne Team und Benutzer wünscht GAR ✓ 12:19, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :::Könnetst du mir bitte noch mal erklären, warum es dir lieber ist, eine Jedipedia bei Wikia fast ohne Beutzer zu haben als eine Jedipedia auserhalb von Wikia, die weiter wachsen kann? Ich bitte dich daher inständig, deine Entscheidung zu Wikia zu wechseln noch mal zu überdenken. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:27, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST)